Luces navideñas
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Traducción de un fanfic de Monkey&Cookey. Johan lleva a Juudai a ver las luces navideñas alrededor de su casa, ya que él no puede ponerlas. Además, tiene un regalo especial para él. ¿Qué tendrán que ver Jim, Kenzan y O'Brien, ellos dos y un muérdago?


**Disclaimer: **Este fanfic no me pertence, es de Monkey&Cokee, que amablemente me dejó traducirlo desde hace unos meses, pero que lo quería subir en Navidad D:

**

* * *

**

Johan ajustó su bufanda de color azul real mientras se acercaba a la casa de su querido mejor amigo; era una noche tan fría... El cielo nocturno estaba realmente claro, sin embargo, el cuarto menguante de la luna brillaba suavemente. Pequeñas estrellas parpadeaban en la distancia, cubriendo el cielo e iluminándolo.

El muchacho sonrió, mientras oía pasos apresurados correr a esconderse entre los arbustos y árboles que rodeaban la casa de Yuuki, él sabía lo que pasaría. Aclarando su garganta continuó caminando hacia la puerta y miró su reloj de pulsera, tirando de la manga de su chaqueta verde bosque. 9:29 PM. Le había preguntado a su mejor amigo si le gustaría ir mirando las luces navideñas alrededor de los barrios con él, y había obtenido una respuesta positiva.

Johan Andersen pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, esa noche podría ser una especial. ¡Esto no es nada! Pensó, asintiendo con la cabeza para sí mismo y presionando el timbre.

Juudai estaba en su habitación comiéndose una galleta cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta. Ese debe se Johan, pensó, saliendo de la cama y a su vez de la habitación. Sonrió mientras corría por las escaleras. Pasar la noche con Johan mientras miraban todas las decoraciones que la gente ponía por los días festivos sonaba realmente divertido. Y desde que Johan era su mejor amigo y flechazo, él no quería perderse ni un segundo de ello.

Desafortunadamente para él, se deslizó desde la mitad de las escaleras y se estrelló en la pared opuesta a las mismas. "Ow..." Se frotó la frente un poco cuando se separó de la pared. Espero que Johan no haya oído eso... Negó con la cabeza un poco y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada. Giró el pomo de la puerta y vio a Johan parado del otro lado. "Hola, Johan."

Johan se estremeció cuando escuchó un ruido enorme en el interior, seguido de un familiar "oww..." Sonrió débilmente, negando con la cabeza. Ese es Juudai, seguro. Cuando la puerta se abrió, su sonrisa se incrementó. "Ah, hey, Juudai. ¿Estás listo?" La noche era fría... pero no había comenzado a negar. Cerró su chaqueta abierta sólo un poco, notando que la casa del otro no tenía ninguna decoración navideña... Aparentemente, sus padres no tenían tiempo para ello ese año.

Juudai miró lo que llevaba puesto. Una playera, una chaqueta, pantalones, calcetines... ¿Calcetines? "Así que por eso me caí hace rato..." Juudai corrió dentro, tomó el par de zapatos más cercanos y se los puso, entonces regresó corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada. Y sonrió. "¡Ahora lo estoy!"

El europeo rió entre dientes, pasando su brazo por detrás de los hombros de Juudai y sacándolo de la casa. "Vamos... Vamos a ver algunas luces navideñas."

Juudai se sonrojó un poco al contacto con el otro. "¡Sí! ¿Dónde vamos primero?"

Johan le guiñó un ojo. "Vamos a ir por el resto de esta calle y luego daremos vuelta en la siguiente. Ya sabes, pasear por ahí. En mi camino hacia aquí, ¡ví un montón de luces geniales!" Mientras caminaban por el sendero de la entrada, él miró hacia los arbustos y árboles de ante, riendo de nuevo antes de poner su atención de nuevo en Juudai. "Y quizás hasta pueda mostrarte algo, realmente, reeealmente especial al final. ¿De acuerdo?"

Juudai lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Algo realmente especial? ¿Cómo qué?" Juudai lo miró de arriba hacia abajo sin darse cuenta.

Johan le tomó de una mano y llevó su dedo índice a su nariz y labios. "¡Se-cre-to! ¡Tienes que esperar! ¡Ahora ve más adelante! ¡Ahí está la primera casa!"

A medida que se abrieron paso por la calle, una casa cercana del final de la cuadra apareció y tenía muchísimas luces de colores sobre su tejado, una hermosa corona de flores y lo que lo detuvo, el acebo con el que estaba cubierto el frente de la casa. Quitando su brazo del hombro de Juudai y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, dijo "Hmmmm, mínimo esfuerzo, pero está bien, ¿no? Al menos están mostrando un poco de espíritu Navideño, diferente a la mayoría de las casas en tu calle."

Juudai asintió. "Sep. Me gustan las casas con un Santas inflables gigantes en su patio. Eso y casas como esa de allá." Señaló a dos casas más allá, la única que estaban buscando, porque la de enmedio no tenía decoraciones.

"Eh?" El europeo lanzó una mirada a la casa que señalaba, con una sonrisa. Estaba decorada con luces de Navidad de color azul que caían sobre el borde del techo, una red de luces claras habían sido puestas sobre la parte superior de la vivienda y decían "FELIZ NAVIDAD". El gran árbol que crecía en el patio de enfrente, aunque en su mayoría sin hojas, tenía grandes, brillantes, copos de nieve de plástico colgaban de cada una de sus muchas ramas. Una línea clara de luces de Navidad había sido atada en espiral alrededor del tronco del árbol hasta la primera rama que sobresalía de ella. Johan se echó a reír, empezando a caminar hacia él, "¡Puedo ver por qué! Es realmente genial!"

"¡Sí!" Judai rápidamente lo siguió, pero tropezó con una grieta de la acera y tropezó con él en su lugar. Se estabilizó y se sonrojó. "¡Lo siento! ¡Estoy muy torpe hoy!"

Johan miró al castaño a su lado, sintiendo un aumento de calor en las mejillas. Todo lo que hizo fue sonreír amablemente, "Está bien, no te preocupes. Deberías cuidar donde pisas, estas calles y las aceras son bastante antiguas, por lo que es probable que haya una gran cantidad de grietas y agujeros en ellos!" Con esto, se volvió ligeramente para continuar por el camino, pero luego hizo una pausa cuando un pensamiento se le ocurrió. Su rostro se iluminó levemente mientras miraba por encima del hombro a Judai y le tendió la mano derecha para ayudarle. "Vamos a seguir adelante, entonces... ¿Judai?"

Judai le sonrió y trató de ignorar el rubor que sintió en sus mejillas. Tomó la mano de Johan y la sostuvo con fuerza, la sensación le gusaba. "Y-¿Y ahora?"

Tirando a Juudai de la mano hasta ponerlo a su lado, Johan miró alrededor, encontrando el final de la calle y viendo que podían ir a la izquierda o a la derecha, "Eh... Ya que estamos en el final de la calle, vamos a ir por el derecha. Fui por la izquierda y vi algunas casas iluminadas, pero no hay nada particularmente especial. Tal vez encontremos algunas realmente geniales por el otro camino".

Judai asintió con la cabeza. "¡Ok, vamos!" Empezaron a caminar a las otras casas, cuando Juudai pensó algo. "Ne, Johan, ¿cómo vas a pasar tu Navidad?"

"¿Eh? ¿Mi Navidad?" Johan había mirado hacia Juudai con los ojos, pero aún apuntaba hacia el frente. Él sonrió mientras miraba hacia el cielo claro, pensativo: "¡Ah! jaja... Esa es una buena pregunta... Papá trabaja, incluso en Navidad y mamá tiene una fiesta de Navidad para en el trabajo... En este punto, parece que voy a estar solo en casa viendo películas de Navidad."

Mirando la calle delante de ellos, se dio cuenta de que las únicas luces en el camino eran las farolas, lo que les permitía la iluminación suficiente para ver. Inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, se preguntó si tal vez va por ese camino había sido una mala idea, entonces volvió la cabeza para mirar a Juudai, sonriendo: "Pero está bien, yo estoy acostumbrado a que mamá y papá siempre tiene algo más que hacer."

Judai se mordió un poco el labio mientras debatía si debía decir algo. Decidió hacerlo, habló. "¿Quieres ... Pasar la Navidad conmigo?"

Johan de repente se detuvo, los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras miraba a su mejor amigo. Se quedaron debajo de una farola, lo que posiblemente hizo el rubor en su cara visible. "¿Eh? Juudai... Yo no puedo hacer eso... ¿Y tu familia? ¿No le tienes que preguntar a ellos primero?" Él utilizó su mano libre para empujar la bufanda un poco más, esperando que cubriera su rostro algunos mientras miraba de un lado a otro..

Juudai le dio a su amigo una sonrisa. "No te preocupes por eso, no les importaría. Siempre están muy contentos en Navidad y me dejan hacer casi cualquier cosa." Judai acercó su mano a su rostro y colocó su dedo índice en su mentón mientras miraba al cielo, pensando. "Ya sabes, creo que me dejaran salirme con la mía... Si les day suficiente ponche de huevo, por supuesto. A ellos les gusta del tipo fuerte..." Judai miró de nuevo y trabó su mirada con la de Johan. "Realmente me gustaría que pasaras la Navidad conmigo." Sintió un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Es-es decir, si quieres, por supuesto..."

"Ja, ja... ¿Es eso cierto?" Johan no pudo contener la risa, mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza un poco, antes de asentir con decisión. Agarró la mano de Juudai con más fuerza mientras se acercaba con la otra mano para mantenerlo en un abrazo con una sola mano. "Gracias, Judai... me encantaría".

Judai se ruborizó mucho. "Genial". Él miró hacia otro lado, con la esperanza de detener el tiempo lo suficiente para que su rubor muriera un poco. "¿Vamos a seguir adelante?"

"¡Jajaja, lo siento, lo siento!" Se disculpó, decidiéndose a separarse del castaño y siguió caminando hacia adelante, "Es muy oscuro por este camino, aunque... me pregunto si-Oh, espera... ¿Qué ves por allí?"

A lo lejos, se podía distinguir vagamente un callejón sin salida en el camino, pero la casa en el extremo tenía luces sobre sus arbustos y una gran recorte de un muñeco de nieve apoyado en el patio delantero, sonriendo alegremente a los transeúntes. "Aah... Parece que es el final de la línea..." Johan dejó caer su cabeza "Aagh... Qué decepcionante... Parece que tenemos que volver ahora."

"Oh." Judai hizo un mohín, y luego sonrió, cambiando entre estados de ánimo con facilidad. "¡Está bien! Todavía me divierto contigo, Johan". Miró a su alrededor. "¡Oh!" Se volvió para mirar a Johan. "¿No me habías dicho que querías mostrarme algo realmente especial?"

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Aún lo recuerdas?" Él sonrió ampliamente, mientras caminaban de vuelta por donde habían venido, "Lo siento, Judai, pero parece que tendrá que esperar a que ..."

Judai frunció el ceño. "Aww. ¿Por qué debo esperar? ¿Qué es? ¿Dónde está?"

Johan se encogió de hombros: "Bueno, bueno ... te daré una pista ..." Él se inclinó hacia el otro oído y le susurró: "¡Está en un lugar que conozco bien!" Después de decirlo dio vuelta de nuevo hacia la callee de Judai. El muchacho se detuvo, "¿Seguro que no quieres ir por el otro lado?"

Judai miró hacia otro lado. "Um, así está bien, estoy bien".

Él sonrió ampliamente mientras se soltaba de la mano de Juudai, pero lo pusa sobre sus hombros de nuevo, frotándose el brazo en broma, "Muy bien, entonces, vamos a volver a su casa, entonces. ¡Y entonces verás algo que es super especial!"

Judai puso mala cara, a sabiendas de que Johan estaba sonriendo por el hecho de que a Juudai le daba un poco de miedo ir por el otro lado. "¿Ahora es super especial? ¡Johan, me estás matando! ¡Quiero saber lo que es!"

A medida que se acercaban, Johan inmediatamente notó algunas luces. Sonriendo, rápidamente puso las manos suavemente sobre los ojos de Juudai, "¡Cierra los ojos! Es una sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo?"

Juudai dejó de caminar. "Johan, tienes que estar bromeando. ¡Soy super torpe! ¡Si me cubres los ojos podría morir!"

Johan se mantuvo firme detrás de Judai, con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros que alcanzaban hasta para cubrir sus ojos. Se inclinó hacia delante con el otro oído una vez más y le dijo suavemente, "¿Confías en mí ...?"

"Sí". Juudai respondió sin vacilar.

"Entonces, aquí vamos." Su sonrisa se podía oír en su voz mientras lentamente apretaba su pecho contra la espalda de Judai, señalándole que caminara hacia adelante. Para mantenerse a salvo de una caida, la caminata sería lenta y constante, "Casi llegamos..."

Juudai tropezó

"¡Ah, Judai!" Con eso, sus manos rápidamente se alejaron de los ojos del castaño para atraparlo, ya casi habían llegado al frente de la casa de Judai, y se veía muy diferente de cuando la habían dejado.

Judai parpadeó varias veces mientras miraba con asombro. "Whoa ..."

Blancas luces de Navidad colgaban de los bordes del techo, tambien había alrededor de las ventanas de los dos pisos. Redes de luces color verde y rojo se ceñían sobre los arbustos, mientras que las blancos estaban sobre dos árboles en el patio delantero. Luces claras giraban alrededor de los troncos de cada árbol y había también grandes copos de nieve, de cristal, que colgaban de las ramas. El cristal de cada copo de nieve capturaba las luces de diferentes colores a su alrededor y las reflejaba como un arcoiris, entre los dos árboles había un trineo de alambre y las luces pequeñas, un Santa sentado en el con dos renos de alambre de pie delante de él. Una corona se había colocado en la puerta principal, así como en la puerta del garaje, ambos estaban cubiertos de luces verdes y rojas que se encendían y apagaban constantemente.

"Wow... Johan, ¿quién hizo todo esto?"

"Ah, bueno, me las arreglé para ello, de verdad..." Johan sonrió brillantemente a él, "No te diste cuenta pero en realidad vine aquí con Jim, Kenzan y O'Brien. Mientras fuimos a buscar las luces y hablamos, ellos estaban haciendo todo esto. Desde que terminaron, estoy bastante seguro de que ya se han ido, pero me aseguré de darles las gracias varias veces de antemano por ayudarme a hacer esto para ti."

Judai sonrió. "Aww, muchas gracias." Fue entonces que Judai se dio cuenta de que los brazos de Johan estaban alrededor de su cintura. Él se ruborizó.

El muchacho quería sostenerlo un tiempo más antes de dejarlo ir y tomar su mano, "Hay... una cosa más..." Johan puso a Juudai delante suyo, de nuevo en su puerta principal. Se detuvo y se volvió hacia el castaño, sin soltarle la mano "Judai... Yo... Realmente lo pasé muy bien caminando por ahí contigo... Eres mi mejor amigo y es más divertido cuando estoy a tu alrededor, pero... " Su rostro enrojeció de manera significativa ya que miró hacia otro lado por un momento y luego miró hacia atrás, clavando sus ojos verde con los de color chocolate, "yo no puedo dejar de sentirme así por ti. Te invité a salir esta noche... e hice que nuestros amigos hicieran esto para ti... porque he estado esperando para decirte algo."

Las mejillas Judai se pusieron roja. Johan estaba hablando como si... ¿Iba a...? ¿Significaba eso...? "Q-¿qué es?"

"Yo... ¡Me gustas mucho!" Él soltó, pero luego negó con la cabeza y volvió a intentarlo: "No... no es así, Judai... ¡Te quiero!... ¿Podría usted por favor salir conmigo?" La mirada en sus ojos tenían la desesperación mezclada con la esperanza de que el castaño no le rechazara, pero también mantuvieron un cariño que sólo quien se había enamorado alguna vez podría mostrar.

Juudai sonrió. ¡A él también! ¡Tenía ganas de saltar! Se sentía como estar hiperactivo durante mucho tiempo y no sentir el cansancio después! Siento que... debo decirle mi respuesta... Judai internamente se rió al olvidar la parte más importante. "Sí. Me siento de la misma manera... Te amo demasiado".

"¡Ah, gracias a Dios!" Johan suspiró, sin darse cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento", ¡Juudai, gracias!" Acercó a Juudai hacia él, sosteniéndolo en un agradecido abrazo. Momentos más tarde, Johan deliberadamente miró hacia arriba y sonrió, señalando el toque final que sus amigos habían añadido a su decoración de Navidad. "Eh, Judai... Mira para arriba."

"¿Eh?" Judai parpadeó. Miró hacia arriba y sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando vio que el muérdago se ceñía sobre ellos en el umbral. Él se ruborizó. Él sabía lo que venía ahora.

Johan tenía las mejillas enrojecidas ligeramente mientras miraba a la cara brillante de su amado, "Judai... ¿Estatía bien si...?"

"Sí Johan, puedes besarme."

Johan se ruborizó ante la forma sin rodeos en la que lo había dicho, pero aprovechó la oportunidad de todos modos. Comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre sus bocas rápidamente, pero luego se detuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia, al darse cuenta de que podría haber parecido demasiado ansioso. Poco a poco, apretó sus labios a los de otros, lo besó suavemente durante unos segundos. Cuando él se retiró, se resistió a la tentación de hacerlo de nuevo para obtener a cambio la sonrisa alegre de Judai. "Feliz Navidad, Judai. ¡Y aún hay más por venir!"

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora:** Nuevamente reiterarles mis felicitaciones por el año nuevo y por navidad, espero que de verdad se la hayan pasado bien, que hayan comido pastel, porque yo no pude T-T y un montón de cosas deliciosas x'3. En ese sentido fui más como Johan, que sus familiares siempre tienen otras cosas que hacer y la dejan a una solitaria el día de navidad y año nuevo, ojalá tuviera un Johan que me consolara ;-;! Ok, ya x'DDD. Como siempre yo fangirleando con este fic, cuando le dijo que lo amaba fue como OMG! Eso hace feliz mi noche :L, bueh, ya no los atraso más, que sé que mueren por ir a leer I belong to you~

Saludos~

Gracias por leer y comentar x'3.

Ja ne!

**Luces Navideñas**


End file.
